Kingdom of Arnor
The Kingdom of Arnor This page concerns the Kingdom of Arnor (Disclaimer, I have no idea why this is even needed but some people need this: Any time we are referred to as rangers on this page we mean Arnor people) Currently, Arnor is ruled by the High-King Elendil_The_Tall. Elendil succeeded Nazdrul, who succeeded Elendil, who succeeded Skelesam, who succeeded the original Chieftain Hell_Metallicus. The Arnorian capital is currently Tharbad, although this is temporary. The official title of the King of Arnor is: The High-King of Arnor, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Commander of the Northern Dúnedain. Players from this faction represent the last descendants of the Númenóreans in the northern half of Middle-Earth, and dwell mainly in the regions of Eriador, the Eriador Downs and in Arnorian Enedwaith. While RP is generally not preformed, members are more than welcome to engage in RP to enhance their gameplay experience. In canon, Arnor ruled over all of Eriador from the foothills of the Blue Mountains to the Gwathló River in the east. On the server, Arnor currently holds domain over all of Eriador and the Eriador Downs, The Angle, The Shire, Breeland, the western half of the Lone-Lands as well as the northern half of Enedwaith. Builds Click here to see the Arnor Builds. Government Leaders The faction is ruled by Elendil_the_Tall. He holds the title of High-King as the First King and Fifth Chief. TheBarynoyx is the Prince/Heir of Arnor and High Lord of Cardolan, and shall take leadership of the faction should Elendil resign or no longer be able to lead Arnor for any reason. Combobob would take over as Steward if the King left and there was no Prince After Elendil, TheBarynoyx, and Combob are the other 2 High-Lords of Arnor; JJofJ as High-Lord of Arthedain and aartpaard as High-Lord of Rhudaur. Below these three players are the regular Lords and Free-Lords, normal Arnorians and the Recruits. Faction Structure The Kingdom of Arnor is structured in a hierarchical system, with multiple ranks and titles. Ranks are generally awarded by the High-King or by a vote of the Moot, while titles are just honorifics which accompany various ranks. Ranks and Titles The following list is of all current ranks in use by members of the Kingdom of Arnor; Recruit: The rank of all non-ranger members seeking to join the faction. Arnorian: The basic rank of all faction members, Arnorians have access to the factions discord as well as inclusion in the 'Coalition of Dawn' discord should they choose to accept it. Arnorians have the right to vote in all public votes concerning the faction. Noble: Players with this rank are Lords, just without provinces to govern. Currently, there is no restriction on Nobles having access to the Moot/Senate, however they do not have access to 'Council Votes'. As with normal lords, Nobles can initiate diplomacy with other factions, however they are not legally able to sign treaties or declare war. Lord: Lords are the basic governor rank, ruling over one of the provinces of Arnor. Lords have access to the 'Moot/Senate' wherein most of the administrative duties of the faction are handled, as well as 'Council-Votes'. Lords can initiate diplomacy with other factions, however they are not legally able to sign treaties or declare war. High-Lord: This rank represents the leaders of the three Diocese' which Arnor has. High-Lords act as stewards to the provincial capitals of lords in their regions which have gone inactive, or for various reasons cannot execute their duties on the server. Apart from this, High-Lords have 'Generalship Authority', meaning they can declare war without consulting the High-King or Moot/Senate, however this power is only used in extreme circumstances. As well, High-Lords have the authority to negotiate and sign treaties on behalf of the faction. Steward: the Steward of Arnor is a special position which is not attainable via vote of the Moot/Senate, only the High-King may appoint a player to this position, and that player retains this position until they retire, or if the king appoints a new Steward. The player with this rank is 3rd highest ranked member of Arnor, behind only the Crown Prince and the High-King. As such, the Steward can sign treaties and declare war on behalf of the faction. Crown-Prince/Heir: the designated replacement for the faction leader should they ever resign, the Crown-Prince/Heir has all of the authority of a Steward, meaning they can sign treaties, negotiate and declare war on behalf of the faction. The player who attains this rank is the 2nd most powerful person in the faction. High-King: The leader of Arnor, the High-King is invested with ultimate power, being able to promote/demote people, add/remove or restructure provinces at will as well as engage in diplomacy within the 'White Council'. Only through sheer amount of time spent within the faction, as well as a multitude of other factors can a member even hope to attain this position. It should go without saying, but the High-King is the most powerful person in the faction. The following list is of all current titles in use by the members of the Kingdom of Arnor; # General - held by the High-Lord of Arthedain (JJofJ) # Admiral - held by the High-Lord of Cardolan (TheBaryonyx) # Commander - held by the High-Lord of Rhudaur (Aartpard) # Coalition of Dawn Representative - held by Aartpard & TheBaryonyx # Ambassador of Buckland - held by Combobob # Chancellor of Fornost - held by Combobob # Recruit Chief - held by JJofJ # Keeper of Relics - held by the CrownPrince/Heir (TheBarynoyx) Honorary Rangers The following list is of all current Honorary Rangers; # Brickfix possesses the honour of the First Captain in recognition of his services to the faction. # Skelesam was Second Chief and one of the longest serving Rangers. # Hell_Metallicus is the former Chieftain and the Lord of Fornost. # Hhisme, formerly Lord of Lond Daer # Nazdrul, the fourth Chieftain of Arnor All of the above are senior players and have been with the Rangers for years, and have provided great council to faction, the King, and the Allies of Arnor. At the moment these are all inactive. The Regions and their respective Lords The land of the rangers are split into 9 Provinces, each ruled by a Lord* and 3 Diocese', each ruled by a High-Lord. Note: The Shire is ruled by a Governor-Thane, which is still a lordship, just under a different name. These are the provinces of the Arnor # Fornardhon. Lord: Elendil_The_Tall. Capital: Annúminas # Annùndor. Lord: Annui_Naur. Capital: Dunost # The Shire. Governor-Thane: Combobob. Capital: N/A # Breeland. Lord: Mazerinth. Capital: Bree # Minhiriath. Lord: Blackbird58. Capital: Tharbad # South Downs. Lord: JJofJ. Capital: Minnas Alqua # The Angle. Lord: Combobob. Capital: Fennas Drunin # Northern Enedwaith. Lord: TheBaryonx Capital: Lond Daer # Lone-Lands. Lord: aartpaard. Capital: N/A The Diocese System The Diocese' are essentially super-provinces which are made up of groups of provinces. Currently, there are three Diocese' in place, each corresponding to the three Arnorian successor states in canon (Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur). This administrative unit is governed by a High-Lord, one of the Lords belonging to a province in their respective Diocese. The High-Lords provincial capital also act as the capital for their Diocese. The intention of the Diocese is to create a mid-tier administration group, larger then just one province yet smaller then the entire kingdom. High-Lords have the responsibility to act as the steward to any provincial capital in their regions should a lord of their Diocese go inactive. The current structure of the Diocese system is as follows: #The Diocese of Arthedain #*High-Lord: JJofJ #*Capital Province: South Downs #*Capital City: Minnas Alqua #*Listed Provinces #*#Fornardhon #*#Annúndor #*#The Shire #*#South Downs #*#Bree #The Diocese of Rhudaur #*High-Lord: aartpard #*Capital Province: Northern Lone-Lands #*Capital City: N/A #*Listed Provinces #*#The Angle #*#Lone-Lands #The Diocese of Cardolan #*High-Lord: TheBaryonyx #*Capital Province: Northern Enedwaith #*Capital City: Lond Daer #*Listed Provinces #**Minhiriath #**Northern Enedwaith Active Players This is a list of some members of the faction. It includes the day they became an official member (where possible) and titles for those who have one or more (Ranks and Titles NOT in bold are no longer held by the player which they are attributed to). Not all of these players are considered active. Provinces will be listed if possible. Parenthesis will be used when a player is an official member of one province but lives in a another province as well/primarily. The players are sorted in alphabetical order: *_creepersbane (Retired) South Downs *ATG01 South Downs *ActuallyTom South Downs *Annui_Naur (3/2019) (Lord of Annundor) ''Annundor'' *Blackbird58 (5/2019) (Lord of Minhiriaith) ''Minhiraith'' *Barn_Owl_Zoo Bree *Combobob (6/2015) (Steward of Arnor, Chancellor of Fornost, Lord of The Angle''', '''Ambassador of Buckland, Governor of The Shire 1st High-Lord of Rhudaur) Angle *craftypig8 (9/2017) South Downs *Crossbuilder Evendim *Cloecat *Druskor (3/2019) Lone-Lands *EatingApples South Downs *EEofE (6/2015) South Downs *Elendil_The_Tall (6/2015) (High-King, Lord of Fornardhon) Evendim *Emil_2013 (6/2016) *Erathil (Free-Lord, Lord of Eryn Vorn) Minhiraith(Eryn Vorn) *General_Gandalf (Retired) Evendim *Helcar (Noble'', ''Lord of the North Downs decided to start over in his ranks in the faction) *Hell_Metallicus (1st Chief, Lord of Fornost) Fornost *JJofJ (6/2015) (Lord of the South Downs,2nd, 4th, and 5th Master Recruiter, High Lord of Arthedain 5th General) South Downs *JoePlayz Lone-Lands *Aartpard (Lord of the Lone Lands, 2nd Commander, High Lord of Rhudaur Treasurer) ''Lone-Lands, (North Downs)'' *LegoOskar (12/2015) (Noble'', ''Prince of Arnor) Minhiraith *LordArthyn *PumpkinLOTR Minhiraith *Byron_31 South Downs *Mazerinth (Lord of Breeland) Breeland *paul673 (8/2016) (Noble) Minhiraith *paulbladesmith (2/2017) South Downs (Lone Lands) *rik1110 Lone-Lands *RjsIII *REXXARS South Downs *RomanGuy1453 (5/2016 ) (High-Lord of Arthedain, 4th General, Lord of Annúndor, 1st General Noble) ''Annundor'' *TheBaryonyx (4/2018) (Prince of Arnor, High-Lord of Cardolan, 2nd Admiral, Keeper of Relics, Lord of Northern Enedwaith) Northern Enedwaith *Thindithron *WalkingRanger66 South Downs *xtcj South Downs *xraw2400 South Downs (Lone Lands) *Zley South Downs (Lone Lands) *FatherEarb Bree Land *Tar Amlaith Enedwaith (Harad) Becoming a member of Arnor Once a player has been accepted as a Recruit, they must acquire +100 alignment with the Dúnedain Rangers as well as traveling to Lindon and Enedwaith Once a Recruit has finished all of the above requirements, they will partake in the Recruit Ceremony, wherein the will receive a maxed set of Arnorian Armour (and a max speed horse) and be promoted to Arnorian. Once someone becomes a Arnorian, they are eligible after a certain period of time for promotion to Lord. If someone does receive a promotion to Lord, they will be eligible for promotion, again after a certain period of time, to the higher positions in the faction such as High-Lord. Arnor Laws The following list of faction laws are to be followed by ALL members of the faction #Show respect to all players, friend or foe. #Internal disputes are to be resolved by a Lord. If this cannot be accomplished, the matter will be brought before a higher authority (Steward, High-Lord, Prince or King). #No stealing from anyone, especially other Rangers. #Do not disclose sensitive or important faction information of any kind unnecessarily. #Players of all ranks have the right be heard during an assembly of the Moot/Senate. #Any decision voiced by the King, or by a representative of the King (i.e. 'In the name of the King of Arnor etc...) are considered final however, players have the right to ask that such decisions be reconsidered and/or held to a vote. #Do not actively harm the reputation of the faction. #*If you are killed, do not immediately threaten war on that persons faction. #*Avoid unnecessary arguments or excessive swearing. #Do not attempt to blackmail or threaten anyone, faction member or not. #Any Ranger(s) who wish to move to a different city within the faction, must acquire permission from the Lord of the city in question. #You cannot sell, gift or list a non-faction member as the inheritor of a Provincial Capital or Lore Build. The laws below concern Lords only. #Any problems which a Lord cannot handle themselves are to be brought before a higher authority (Steward, High-Lord, Prince or King) #Any large expansion to a Provincial Capital (Citadel, Fort etc) must be made known to either the Moot/Senate, the King or both. #Lords have the obligation to maintain good relations with friendly factions which their provinces border. #Treat all faction members and allied players residing/who have a residence in your province with respect. Laws which may only be altered or removed by the Moot/Senate; the King and any future King cannot do so. #Combobobs' position of Steward cannot be altered or removed by anyone as he holds this title until he chooses to step down from it. #Combobob is the Kings Proxy, and acts as King while the King is offline. As such, all members of the faction are to obey his instructions (In honor of everything he has done for the faction since its founding). #If any faction member(s) is found to have committed treason against the faction, or to have acted in a way in which they knowingly facilitated the bringing or harm to an ally/allies, the player(s) in question will be banished and placed on the KOS (Kill on Sight) list for their crime(s). #If the King steps down, the current Crown Prince will immediately take up the King position, and a vote will be held to determine who the new Crown Prince will be. Note that players who've only held the rank of Ranger for three months or less are not eligible to be voted in as Crown Prince. #*If there is no Crown Prince should the King step down, the Moot/Senate will vote in members for both positions. If this situation occurs, Combobob will be placed in charge of the faction until the vote is held. #If the King is found to be acting against the best interests of the faction, or to have committed treason, the Moot/Senate will immediately strip him of his rank and any faction members who oppose this process shall be considered rebels, and dealt with as such. #Any player who would claim to be King, Prince or Chancellor who is not currently the holder of that title is to be questioned. Should these false claims persist, the player(s) in question will be added to the KOS list. Note: Lords may enact laws which apply to their own provinces and builds at will, however the above listed laws overrule any provincial laws. Feburary 19, 2019 Law Inclusions # Recruitment may be practiced by any member of the faction from Recruit to High-King # Lords are required to produce at least one 'Recruitment Kit' a month which contains the following: ## A set of Ranger or province-specific armor with no negative modifiers on it ## A set of weapons (at least one melee and one ranged) with no negative modifiers on them ## Ammunition for said ranged weapon ## A 'Quest Book/Red Book' ## A stack of food ## A set of tools with no negative modifiers on them ## A medium or large pouch to hold all listed items # 'Recruitment Kits' are to be stored at Fornost. Note that anytime a kit is placed in storage or taken out for use, the person doing so must inform the faction via the 'Community Chest' chat on the factions discord. # Non-Lord faction members may choose to make these kits and sell them to a Lord for a fixed price of 200 coins. Note that Lords are not required to buy any kits made by non-Lord faction members. # Recruitment Quests may only be one of two types: ## The recruit unlocks a biome/biomes ## The recruit acquires gear or item(s) for themselves # At the end of every month, a 'Recruit Ceremony' will be held for any recruits who've completed all of their requirements to become a Ranger. # This ceremony can only be held when applicable i.e when there are recruits who are eligible for it. # The location of the ceremony alternates each month, with a vote being held as to which build will host it. # Locations chosen to host a 'Recruit Ceremony' cannot be listed as an option to host another ceremony for at least 4 months, giving multiple builds a chance to host the ceremony. # Locations chosen to host a 'Recruit Ceremony' must have either a normal waypoint or custom waypoint at or near the build in question which is accessible to everyone in the faction. # Recruits attending the 'Recruit Ceremony' shall be awarded a full set of maxed Arnorian Armour, as well as a maxed Arnorian Sword and Spear. Note that some kits may include a maxed bow of varying type, this is not necessary however it is allowed. # Gear sets awarded at the 'Recruit Ceremony' are called 'Award Sets' and are stored in the same location as 'Recruitment Kits'. They also follow the same guidelines as 'Recruitment Kits' (See Feb 19, 2019 Law Inclusions Rule 3) # At the end of every fourth month (April, August & December) The Dúnedain Fellowship shall be purged of inactive members. # Inactive is defined by the Kingdom of Arnor as follows: ## A faction member who has been offline for a period of 6 weeks at a minimum. # This will be overlooked if a player eligible for the purge has mentioned that they will be away for an extended period of time (ex: broken computer, gone on vacation etc). # The Inactivity Purge is the solely the responsibility of the High-Lords. # The names of players kicked by the Inactivity Purge are required to be recorded by the High-Lord in charge of the current purge for record keeping purposes. # All treaties which the Kingdom of Arnor enters into will have a book recording the details of said treaty written down on the server. # Every treaty is to be copied and at least one copy of each treaty is to be kept in each provincial capital. # Each provincial capital is to obtain and display books containing the most up-to-date Arnorian Laws. # All treaty and law books mentioned above must be kept/displayed in a building which all Rangers may have free access to. = Alliances Coalition of Dawn The Kingdom of Arnor is one of the three founding kingdoms which make up the Coalition of Dawn (COD). Faction representatives are: *King: Elendil_The_Tall *High-Lord: Aartpard *Prince and High-Lord: TheBaryonyx Rules concerning the Coalition As a Coalition member, it is the duty of all Rangers to ensure that they do not engage in combat with other coalition memebers (Gondor, Rohan & Dale) outside of friendly PvP (Arena battles, agreed upon bounty-killing etc). Wood Elves Alliance Arnor has a mutual defensive alliance with the Woodland Elves. This means it is the responsibility of all Rangers to ensure they don't engage in combat out side of friendly PvP (Arena battles, agreed upon bounty-killing, etc). If the Wood Elves are attacked, it is the duty of all Rangers to come to their aid as they will come to ours should we be attacked. Dol Amroth Alliance Arnor has a mutual defensive alliance with Dol Amroth. This means it is the responsibility of all Rangers to ensure they don't engage in combat with Dol Amroth members outside of friendly PvP (Arena battles, agreed upon bounty-killing etc). If Dol Amroth is attacked it is the duty of all Rangers to come to their aid, as they will come to ours should we be attacked. Wind Dwarves Alliance Arnor has a mutual defensive alliance with the Wind Dwarves. This means it is the responsibility of all Rangers to ensure they don't engage in combat with the Wind Dwarves members outside of friendly PvP (Arena battles, agreed upon bounty-killing etc). If the Wind Dwarves are attacked it is the duty of all Rangers to come to their aid, as they will come to ours should we be attacked. Diplomacy Interfactional Alliances Arnor is a member of: *The Coalition of Dawn Friendly Factions (the feeling may not be mutual) : *The High Elves *The Woodland Realm *Lothlorien *Dwarven Lords Council *Kingdom of Gondor *Kingdom of Rohan *Kingdom of Dale *Dol-Amroth *Forochel Dwarves *Beornings *Forodren Gwaith Neutral Factions (the feeling may not be mutual): *Dunland *United Tribes of the Tauredain *Khand *Rhúdel *Dorwinion *Woodmen *Fangorn *Umbar *Dol-Guldur *Avari *Republic of Lebennin Hostile Factions (the feeling may not be mutual) : *Gundabad *Isengard *Angmar *Half-trolls *The Mordor Dominion *Astrasi Empire Ranger abroad? If you are a Ranger in different territory you must: # Follow server rules, # Follow treaties which involve: #* Coalition of Dawn Treaties #* The White Council Treaties #* Ranger Treaties #** No killing between Arnor and Wind Dwarves members #** No killing between Arnor and Hobbit members #** No killing between Arnor and Dol Amroth members #** No Killing between Arnor and Wood-Elven Members #** No Killing Between Arnor and High-Elven Members # If there is a siege occurring and Arnor is not a faction involved in that war, members may only join if they have permission from the King, Prince, High-Lord(s) or Steward # If the defending or attacking faction requests help from the government of Arnor, and the Moot/Senate votes to lend aid, you're encouraged to fight. # Do not engage in random skirmishes or sieges without the consent of a Lord or higher authority. NOTE: For clarification, 'siege' does not mean the randomly held events wherein you are teleported to a PvP map made by the staff, everyone is free to participate in those at will. Category:Faction Category:Good Men Category:Dunedain Category:Eriador